La puerta es el amor
by maricielo717
Summary: Kowalski y Eva definitivamente son las aves más listas y desafiantes al peligro que alguien halla conocido. Pero cuando están a solas, el amor hará que ellos hagan lo impensable: cantar una canción.


**Hola a todos, este es un fic a petición de "B" (es el nombre del usuario).**

**Después de hacer el fic de los pingüinos titulado "finalmente y como nunca", no podía dejar a los otros personajes fuera de la 'fiebre de Frozen'.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los Pingüinos de Madagascar y la canción (original) no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Tres meses después de que volvieran a Cabo a la normalidad, los pingüinos hicieron una visita a sus ahora aliados y amigos conocidos como la Ráfaga Polar. Todo andaba normal, Skipper discutiendo con Clasificado sobre quién era mejor líder, Montaña y Cabo hablando sobre cosas adorables y del rescate de todos los pingüinos, Kowalski y Eva conversando sobre principios de leyes gravitacionales y otras cosas científicas y Mecha Corta y Rico haciendo una competencia sobre quién es la criatura más destructora.<p>

Esto último recién notaron los demás miembros de la Ráfaga Polar y se sorprendieron al ver la mitad del cuartel destrozado y hasta con fuego.

"¿¡Pero qué están haciendo!?" Preguntó alterado el lobo.

"Lo siento jefe, pero este pingüino me está dando a entender que él es mejor destruyendo cosas que yo, ¡y eso no lo puedo permitir!" Se excusó la foca.

"¿¡Pero tenían que destruir medio cuartel!?" Preguntó indignado Clasificado.

"Eeemm... ¿Chi?" Contestó inocentemente Rico.

"Yo digo que se ve mejor" intervino Skipper "le da un toque apocalíptico, ¿tú que dices Kowalski?"

"Ahhh...bueno... ¿Cabo?" Dijo indeciso el pingüino listo tratando de salir del tema.

"Ehh...pues... ¿Montaña?" Dijo de la misma manera el pequeño de los pingüinos.

"¿Mecha Corta?" Dijo el oso sin saber qué decir.

"¿Por qué a mí?" Replicó la foca "mejor pregúntenle a Eva"

"El cuartel está un cincuenta por ciento destruido, lo bueno es que todo aquí es reemplazable" dijo la búho en forma calmada e informativa.

"Perfecto" dijo Clasificado tranquilizándose "Eva, ve al cuarto de piezas extra y trae algunas para reparar el cuartel, los demás, ayúdenme a apagar el fuego" dijo de forma autoritaria.

"A la orden" dijo la agente mientras volaba a dicho lugar, pero luego volteó toda su cabeza "Kowalski ¿me acompañas?"

El mencionado pingüino miró a su capitán para esperar su respuesta.

"Adelante soldado, tienes mi permiso" dijo Skipper.

En seguida el pingüino listo se puso boca abajo y se deslizó siguiendo a su 'amor'

"Y por favor no más explosiones de ustedes dos" dijo el lobo refiriéndose a los expertos en demolición "No tienen que probarnos nada"

"Afirmativo jefe" dijo arrepentido Mecha Corta.

Rico solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien" dijo Clasificado "sobre todo porque todos saben que los nuestros son mejores destruyendo cosas"

Los tres pingüinos restantes se detuvieron en seco.

"No lo dijo... ¿o sí?" Preguntó angustiado Cabo.

"Ohh sí lo hizo" respondió Skipper esbozando una sonrisa por lo que se venía.

En eso Rico regurgitó una gran bazuca y apuntó hacia una compuerta que decía 'no tocar sin autorización'

"Noooo, ¡allí no por lo que más quieras!" Suplicó el lobo.

Pero fue en vano.

¡BOOM!

"¡Te dije que NO!" Replicó el agente.

"Lo lamento Fido, pero si te metes con el toro, te tocarán los cuernos" dijo satisfactoriamente Skipper.

Un gran hueco se hizo en el lugar dejando ver lo supuestamente era intocable, el frasco del suero de medusa que habían robado en Venecia, y junto a éste, atrapado en una esfera de nieve, el mismísimo...

"¿¡Dave!?" Preguntaron atónitos los tres pingüinos.

**Mientras tanto con Kowalski y Eva...**

"¿Dave está aquí?" Preguntó impactado el pingüino mientras ambas aves bajaban por un ascensor hacia el lugar de los repuestos.

"Sí, hace un mes que lo estábamos buscando, no podíamos dejar a un criminal suelto y menos con una niña descuidada, me sorprende que sobreviviera todo este tiempo" respondió la búho.

"Brillante idea" dijo el pingüino asombrado.

"Fue mi idea" dijo Eva con una sonrisa.

"Pues con más razón"

Los dos bajaron del ascensor para llegar a un tipo de laboratorio que tenía sustancias químicas, una pizarra de tiza, unos libros de ciencias y física, tubos de ensayo, entre otros aparatos y por otro lado estaban piezas que se parecían mucho a las que había en el cuartel.

"Wow *silbido* es impresionante" dijo emocionado el pingüino.

"Sí lo es" dijo Eva mientras volaba cerca de Kowalski "este era el laboratorio principal de la Ráfaga Polar en sus comienzos, es mi lugar favorito"

"El mío igual, ¡solo mira esto!" Dijo Kowalski agarrando algunas cosas "tubos de ensayo finos, sustancias exóticas casi desaparecidas, libros de ciencia y conocimientos"

"Pensé que no sabías leer"

"Eh, pues sí, no sé hacerlo pero me guío de las imágenes" dijo el pingüino mientras se sobaba la nuca con una aleta

La búho soltó una pequeña risa.

"¿Pero por qué está todo polvoriento y abandonado?, parece que nadie haya utilizado este lugar"

"Es que no lo han hecho" dijo Eva con cierta tristeza "hace mucho los nuestros encontraron otra forma de experimentar con la tecnología, ahora solo es el cuarto de repuestos"

"Eso...es terrible"

"Ah, lo fue"

"Supongo que debemos buscar las piezas que mencionó tu jefe"

"Sí, supongo"

Mientras sacaban todo lo necesario para las reparaciones, a Kowalski se le ocurrió algo.

"Entonces...nadie a estado aquí desde hace mucho tiempo"

"Afirmativo"

"Y nadie nos oye ni ve"

"Creo que entiendo tu punto"

"Podríamos aprovechar ese momento para conocernos mejor y hacer algunos experimentos"

"¿Pero qué dirá Clasificado, y los otros?"

"Les diremos que el ascensor se averió, además, de seguro ya todos se tranquilizaron allá arriba"

**Mientras tanto en el cuartel principal...**

"¡PINGÜINO, REGURGITA ESA ESFERA DE NIEVE AHORA!" exclamó el lobo.

"¡Ne!" Se negó Rico.

"Repito, ¿¡pero qué te pasa!?" Se oyó una voz dentro del estómago del pingüino.

"O no, esto no es bueno, esto no es bueno" decía Montaña mientras mordisqueaba una bandeja por el estrés del ambiente.

"Cálmate grandulón, cálmate" Repetía la foca mientras lo acariciaba.

"Skipper..." Decía preocupado Cabo.

"Descuida Cabo cabito, yo me encargo" dijo su líder "¡Rico!, regurgita a Daniel..."

"Dave" lo corrigió Mecha Corta.

"...Dave enseguida, ya tuvo suficiente castigo...por ahora" concluyó Skipper.

"Oh, okey" dijo el pingüino demoledor tratando de regurgitar la esfera, pero...

Rico pronunció algo no entendible mientras se golpeaba el estómago.

"¿Qué dice?" Preguntó angustiado Clasificado.

"Dice que no puede regurgitar a Danilo, y que quiere una bolsa de quesitos orgánicos" explicó con calma el líder pingüino.

"¿¡QUE NO PUEDE!? ¡PERO SI ÉL ES RICO!" Dijo alterado el líder lobo.

"Hay algunos casos en que es difícil regurgitar algo" dijo Skipper "para eso necesitaremos un cronómetro, un cuchillo, una película de extremo terror y una bomba, prounto"

"¿¡Qué!?" Exclamó todo el mundo, incluyendo a Dave.

"Es oficial, voy a morir dentro de Rico" se lamentó el pulpo dentro del estómago del ave, el cual miraba su panza confundido, al igual que todos "Creo que veo una luz... ¿mami, eres tú?"

**De regreso con Eva y Kowalski...**

"Creo que tienes razón, todo debe estar bien" dijo la búho al pingüino.

"Entonces que esperamos"

**Dos horas después...**

"Jajaja, Kowalski, jamás conocí a alguien que cuenta chistes de ciencia mientras hace un experimento"

"Y yo a alguien que recita a Platón mientras crea un elixir de crecimiento de plumaje"

Los dos se sentían muy a gusto el uno con el otro después de pasar un buen rato.

(Empieza la melodía de Frozen "la puerta es el amor")

"¿Kowalski, te digo algo un poco loco?"

"La locura me encanta...digo ya me acostumbré a Rico"

Eva:

_Siempre había una puerta cerrada ante mí_

[Cierra una puerta automática]

_Y de pronto yo te conocí_

Kowalski:

"Estaba pensando lo mismo, porque..."

[Señala el laboratorio]

_Siempre he buscado un lugar para mí_

_Tal vez lo digo por la ciencia, o por la búho de aquí_

[Acaricia a la agente en la cabeza]

Eva:

_Junto a ti..._

Kowalski:

_Junto a ti_

_Tal vez al fin..._

Eva:

_Así te vi..._

Ambos:

_¡Y hay algo que no es como lo anterior!_

[Corren/vuelan por el cuartel]

_La puerta es el amor_

_La puerta es el amor_

_La puerta es el amor_

Eva:

_Por ti_

Kowalski:

_Por ti_

Eva:

_Por ti_

Kowalski:

_Por ti_

Ambos:

_La puerta es el amor..._

[Pasan cuidadosamente por unos contenedores frágiles]

Kowalski:

_¿Sabes qué es raro?_

Eva:

_¿Qué?_

Kowalski:

_Completas hasta mis..._

Eva:

_Fórmulas_

[Se va volando]

Kowalski:

_¡Eso quería decir!_

Eva:

_No había encontrado quien..._

Ambos:

_...pensara como yo_

[Jugando con sus alas y aletas]

_¡Sí, igual que yo!_

[Imitan a un antiguo reloj]

_Estamos sincronizados_

_Y algo puede explicarlo_

Kowalski:

_Que..._

Eva:

_...Así_

Kowalski:

_De..._

Eva:

_...bía_

Ambos:

[Se abrazan]

_¡Pasar!_

[Mientras bailan cerca de las piezas extra]

Eva:

_¡Digo adiós!_

Kowalski:

_¡Digo adiós!_

Ambos:

_A la incomprensión..._

_Ya que encontré alguien como yo_

[Kowalski vuela en una mochila jet cerca de Eva]

_¡La puerta es el amor!_

_¡La puerta es el amor!_

_¡La vida es mucho más...!_

Eva:

_¡Por ti!_

Kowalski:

_¡Por ti!_

Eva:

_¡Por ti!_

Kowalski:

_¡Por ti!_

Ambos:

[Mientras ambas aves hacen un solo corazón con sus alas y aletas]

_La puerta es el amor_

"¿Te digo algo loco? ¿Serías mi novia?"

"¿Te digo algo un poco más loco? ¡Sí!"

(Finaliza la melodía)

Y ambas aves se dan 'piquitos' pero esta vez Eva no pone su ala para bloquear la vista.

**Mientras tanto con los otros...**

"Awww...que linda pareja hacen" dijo suspirando Cabo

"Eva es tan bonita, Kowalski es tan gordito, es súper tierna la escena" dijo Montaña mientras sostenía su cabeza en sus patas mientras suspiraba.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad en el cuartel, habían apagado el fuego, lograron que Rico regurgitara la esfera de nieve con Dave adentro sin usar los métodos de Skipper y ahora estaban viendo a la parejita en la pantalla principal del cuartel (sin ser escuchados, claro). El único inconveniente que tuvieron fue tener que reconfortar al pulpo después de su experiencia dentro del estómago del pingüino. El cefalópodo estaba tarareando una canción en volumen bajo y meciéndose en posición fetal.

"Son tan lindos cuando se ríen juntos" agregó Cabo

"No para mí" dijo Mecha Corta

"Eeeuuuu" dijo Rico haciendo unos gestos de desagrado

"Cursi" fue lo único que dijo Skipper

"Lo mismo digo" agregó Clasificado de brazos cruzados

"Ya somos tres" comentó Dave ya más tranquilo

"¿De verdad creyeron que estarían a solas?" Preguntó el lobo "la Ráfaga Polar lo tiene todo vigilado"

"Awwww" dijeron todos menos Skipper y Clasificado, luego cambiaron sus reacciones

"Ewwww"

"Parece que van a seguir diciendo cosas cursis con el ambiente romántico de Titanic" dijo Skipper mientras se volteaba y se iba del cuartel "yo me voy"

Rico sentía que iba a vomitar por tanta cursilería y se llevó a Cabo con él. Montaña y Mecha Corta decidieron llevárselos a una sala de descanso.

Clasificado estaba a punto de irse cuando...

"¡Oigan! ¿Y yo?"

"Te quedarás a vigilarlos, David"

"¿Por qué yo? Por lo menos cambia de canal en la pantalla"

"Tienes razón" el lobo agarró un control e hizo como si buscase canales "veamos, tienes la opción de ver un canal culinario peruano sobre cómo preparar ceviche de pulpo, o un documental asiático sobre personas que comen pulpos pequeños vivos" la última parte lo dijo de forma escalofriante.

El pequeño pulpo se puso de un color más pálido.

"Gulp, mejor sigo viendo a la feliz pareja de aves"

"Buena elección" dijo Clasificado mientras ponía la esfera de nieve en un lugar donde pudiese ver bien la pantalla y no se cayese al suelo "te veo luego" y se fue.

"Además no pueden estar así mucho tiempo" trató de reconfortarse el pulpo.

**Tres horas después...**

"A ver Eva inténtalo de nuevo"

"Lo que digas Kowalski" dijo de forma soñadora la búho "Yo..."

"...te..."

"...quiero..."

"...a ti"

"¡Lo hicimos!"

"¡Sí!"

"¿Otra vez?"

"Claro, yo..."

"...te..."

"...quiero..."

"...a ti"

"¡Síiiii!" Dijeron ambas aves

"¡Nooooooo!" Se lamentaba el cefalópodo mientras sacudía desesperadamente su esfera de nieve, pero no lograba moverla "¡me hubiera quedado con el documentaaaaaaal!"

**En el lugar de descanso...**

"¡Jajajajajaja!" Se reían todos los presentes mientras miraban en una pantalla al desesperado pulpo.

"Clasificado, me cuesta decir esto, pero tu idea de ver a Dimitri sufrir por el romance entre Eva y Kowalski fue una gran idea" dijo el líder pingüino mientras se cansaba de tanto reír.

"¿Cuándo vas a entender que todas mis ideas son buenas?"

"¿A sí? Porque según yo, el sedarnos para enviarnos a Madagascar, el plan de rescatar a los pingüinos en el submarino y el abandonar a Cabo cuando los necesitaba, no fueron buenas ideas" dijo Skipper

"A vamos, todo suena mal cuando lo dices en ese tono" dijo Mecha Corta

"Gracias, Mecha Corta, yo..." Mas cuando el lobo volteó vio a la foca y a Rico cargando sus bazucas a punto de disparar a una pared "¡NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Pero de nuevo su grito fue en vano.

¡KABOOM!

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y no, Kowalski no quiere traicionar a Eva y apoderarse de nada, solo cantan porque se caen bien, y creían que estaban a solas.<strong>

**Dejen reviews acerca de sus opiniones sobre otra historia en la cual los personajes de los pingüinos de Madagascar (de la película y la serie) puedan cantar canciones de Frozen (también las eliminadas). Tiene que ser una canción de Frozen seleccionada por ustedes con los personajes que elijan.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
